Maui
by CarSanLuv4Eva
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully had met before The X Files? Here is my version. Enjoy!! R&R!!! Chapter 2 coming soon!!


[pic] Dana Scully, at age 23, walked in the airport with her friends Stacy and Katie.  
  
"I never thought this day would come!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
Everyone was excited, except for Dana. She never really wanted to go on the trip, but she felt pressured by her friends to go. To her, there was only one good thing about this trip, and that was she was finally getting away.  
  
"Come on, Dana." Stacy said. "You will enjoy it once we get there. Maui is such a beautiful place."  
  
"Last call for flight 105, to Maui." A woman said.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Katie said, pulling Stacy and Dana's arm. They ran over to the gate and they walked onto the plane. There were only a few open seats left, so they had to split up. Stacy took a seat in one of the first three rows, as did Katie, but Dana had to sit in the back. Finally, she found a seat.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked the man whom she would be sitting next to. He looked up and hesitated for a second before answered.  
  
"Uh, no. Have a seat." He replied.  
  
"Thanks." Dana said and put her carryon bag in one of the above cubbies.  
  
The plane started moving and soon enough they were in the air. Dana looked over at the man who sat next to her. He was sitting there looking out the window, which she didn't know how he did it, as she normally got plane sick. She sighed and closed her eyes, and then she felt the man's gaze on her.  
  
"Fear of flying?" He asked.  
  
"Just a little." She said with a half smile, and looked at him.  
  
"Fox, Fox Mulder." He introduced himself.  
  
"Dana Scully." She replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dana." Fox said. Then the plane hit some turbulence and Dana gasped, clinging to the arms of the chair. Fox smiled at this. "It's better if you close your eyes and inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth."  
  
"Thanks." Dana said and took his advice. Soon enough she was more relaxed and less tense.  
  
"So, are you going to or back to Maui?" Fox asked.  
  
"I am going for a vacation with my friends Stacy and Katie." Dana said, turning to look back at him.  
  
He nodded, "I am going with my friend Danny and his wife." He said and pointed to the two seats in front of him.  
  
The pilot came over the speakers, "We shall be arriving to our destination in approximately 45 minutes."  
  
Dana sighed and smiled in relief. She looked towards the front of the plane and saw Stacy and Katie grinning from ear to ear at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Is that them up there?" Fox asked.  
  
Dana returned her attention back to him. "Yeah, they are the only ones excited about going."  
  
"And why aren't you excited about going?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well, as you know already, I hate flying. And the other reason is because after just getting out of college, I wanted to have some time to myself." Dana replied.  
  
"Wait, you're already out of college? How old are you?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"I am 23, and yes, I am out of college. Why do you ask?" She replied.  
  
"Oh, its just that you don't look 23, I thought you were 20, at most." He replied. "What did you study in college?"  
  
"Medicine. I am going to start med school in a few months." Dana replied.  
  
"Sounds interesting. I am starting my job in a few weeks." Fox said.  
  
"And what are you going to be doing?" Dana asked.  
  
"An FBI Agent in New York." He replied.  
  
"That's cool." Dana was about to say more, but then her words were cut off when she felt the plane start landing. This is the part she hated worse because it always made her feel lightheaded. Fox saw the look on her face and thought that she was going to get sick.  
  
"Uh, Dana, are you ok? You look a little pale." Fox asked concerned.  
  
"This is always the worst part on the plane for me." Dana said, clinging to the arms of the chair once more.  
  
"It will be over in a few minutes. Do what you did before, inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth." Fox suggested.  
  
Dana did so, but this time it did not work. She reached for the barf bag in front of her and got sick. Fox held her hair up for her. When she was done, the plane was hitting the runway.  
  
"Thank you. It never got to the point where I have actually gotten sick before, or else I would have given a warning." Dana said wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"No problem." Fox said, with a smile. The plane came to a stop and people started filing off the plane. When they got off, they pulled off to the side.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Dana. I hope to see you again while we are here." Fox said extending his hand.  
  
"I hope so too." Dana said and took his hand with hers and shook it. They parted and Dana met then met up with her friends.  
  
"Who was that guy you were shaking hands with?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was so cute!" Stacy said dreamily.  
  
"I had to sit next to him in the back. His name is Fox Mulder." Dana replied. "And yes, is was a little cute." She smiled.  
  
"Well, maybe we will meet up with him later." Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah, Stacy. Keep dreaming. Until then, lets go to our hotel." Katie said and rolled her eyes.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes and followed her friends as they walked towards the exit of the airport. There, they were met by a cab caller, who instantly got a cab for them. The cab driver put their suitcases in the trunk and they got inside the cab. Katie told the man the address, and like a snap of your fingers, they were off.  
  
They pulled up to the large hotel 20 minutes later. Dana paid the man the money they owed, they gathered their suitcases, and quickly and excitedly walked to the hotel's front desk.  
  
"Hi we have reservations under the name of Scully. I believe it's a princess sweet." Dana recited, smiling at the young, and very attractive young man who worked at the desk.  
  
He typed in Dana's last name, looked up, and smiled back at her. "Ah, yes. Here are your card keys. You are on the 11th floor and in room 652. I will have a bellman assist to help you with your luggage. Have a wonderful stay here." He said handing Dana the card keys and snapping his fingers. Soon enough, a bellman appeared, and escorted them to their room.  
  
Once settled in their room, Katie gave the bellman a tip and then closed the door. "Isn't this room the best?!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"I have to say, I wasn't too thrilled about coming on this trip, but I can say that so far so good." Dana replied smiling.  
  
"Come on girls!" Stacy beamed. "Lets get unpacked and then go down to the beach!"  
  
The three girls looked out the large window to the beach. The sun was setting, and there was a beautiful sunset; blues, reds, pinks, yellows and oranges made the sunset. They stood there in awe, but then came back to their senses and hastily unpacked, threw on their bathing suits, and left their room.  
  
On the beach.  
  
"Ahh." Stacy sighed in contentment, "This trip was worth the wait."  
  
They were walking along the coastline. "I agree." Katie said. "Uh, Dana?!"  
  
"Yes?" Dana asked looking at her friend. But it was already too late. Katie had pushed her into the water, and Dana screamed. Stacy and Katie were laughing, covering their stomachs as if their laughing made them hurt. Dana stood back up, scowled at them and walked out of the water. "You know, guys. That was really immature." Dana said and walked away.  
  
"Oh, come on Dana." Katie said. "It was just a joke!" She said and walked up to her friend, Stacy following closely behind.  
  
"I'm just gonna go back to the room. See you when you come back up." Dana said picking up the pace, walking ahead of them. Katie and Stacy stopped and looked at one another. Katie had a look of guilt plastered on her face, but Stacy turned her around and they walked back to the beach.  
  
Dana now shivering as she walked the long distance back to the hotel. "I knew she was going to pull something like that." She told herself. "She is always doing those things; I should have known better."  
  
"Miss Dana Scully walks alone." Fox said from behind her. She spun around with a startled look on her face. He smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Dana smiled and shook her head. "No, its ok."  
  
"So, we meet again.. But this time, you are alone. Why is that?" He asked walking up to her.  
  
"Well, my friend Katie, you know, the one on the plane, she pushed me into the ocean, and now I am on my way back to the hotel to dry off." Dana said, with a sigh.  
  
"Well, that explains why you are soaked. What hotel are you staying at?" He asked.  
  
They started walking, "Independence Hotel." She replied. Fox let out a small chuckle and she had a confused look on her face. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's so weird. We both get on the same plane to Maui, and out of all the places in Maui, we end up in the same hotel." He replied looking at her confused face, which then turns blank. Then her left eyebrow rises.  
  
"Your serious? That is weird." She replied. "Umm.I have to ask." She said with a slight laugh. "You're not some kind of stalker are you?"  
  
This made Fox stop walking and start laughing. Dana turned and looked at him, she too started laughing. "I take that as a no, right?" She asked.  
  
Fox shook his head. "You actually thought I was stalking you?" He asked, again started walking again.  
  
"I know, stupid question." Dana replied looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"No, it's not stupid. I would have asked the same thing."  
  
By now they were at the hotel. "Umm.I wouldn't be out of line if I asked you to dinner, would I?" He asked walking with her to the elevator.  
  
Dana stopped in her tracks like a driver slamming on the break. Fox took this as a bad sign. "Oh, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have asked." He apologized.  
  
"No, no. It, uh, just caught me a little off guard." She said. "I would love to." She smiled sweetly.  
  
On the outside, Fox just smile from ear to ear, but inside, he was as happy and excited as a teen age boy who just got his first kiss. "Great!" He exclaimed. Dana smiled. "Uh, I mean, great." He said more calmly. "You have anything planned for tonight?"  
  
"Just to sit in front of the television and listen to my friends be all giddy." Dana smiled. "Tonight would be great."  
  
"Alright, uh, can you be ready by seven?" He asked.  
  
"Seven it is. See you then." Dana said and stepped into the elevator, pressed the 6th floor button, and was on her way to her room.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Katie and Stacy walked into the room and were surprised to see Dana jumping up and down, trying to keep her balance as she put on her dressy shoes.  
  
"Uhh.Dana? What are you doing?" Stacy asked confused.  
  
"I am getting ready, what does it look like?" Dana replied smiling.  
  
Katie and Stacy looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Getting ready for what?" Katie asked walking over beside Dana.  
  
"Spill it. Who did you meet?" Stacy pried.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes, amazed at how thrilled her friends could get over things that they had nothing to do with. "Ok, you will find out sooner or later. I bumped into Fox. Fox Mulder, the guy at the airport." Dana said smiling. She looked at her friends, whose faces went blank. Soon enough, Dana's smile was gone, only to return when her friends started screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
"Girl, we are totally waiting up for you and you are going to tell us word for word what goes on tonight." Stacy said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes and looked at her silver watch. 6:50. "Shit! He is going to be here in ten minutes!" Dana said running over to the large mirror that stood before the bathroom wall. She looked at her figure and sighed in disgust. "I need to lose these hips!"  
  
"Girl, you don't need to lose anything! We would die to look like you!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. He is going to be here soon." Dana paced the room. 'Why am I so nervous?' She asked herself.  
  
"Dana sit down. Everything is going to go smoothly. And you never know, maybe things will go even better than planned and.you know." Katie said.  
  
"AH! You are impossible!" Dana said nudging her friend.  
  
"Yeah, Dana. Sure, whatever." Stacy said grinning.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes, and then there was a knock on the door. Dana's face went pale.  
  
"Go on girl! Go get your man." Stacy said.  
  
Dana stood up, even though she didn't fully trust her legs. She opened the door, with butterflies in her stomach. 'OH MY GOSH! HE IS GORGEOUS!' Dana thought.  
  
Fox was stunned as she opened the door. 'SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!' He thought. She was wearing a slim, black, low cut dress, with spaghetti straps. Her shoulder length auburn hair was half up and curled in the back. "Uh, hi.. Shall we?" Fox said holding out his arm. Dana wrapped her arm in his and they were off.  
  
"So, Fox, where are we going exactly?" Dana asked as they got into the limo, which she was completely in awe about.  
  
"You'll see. It's a surprise." Fox said.  
  
'Ugh, I hate surprises, but he doesn't have to know that.' Dana thought. Suddenly she noticed that they were turning the corner to the beach. She looked out on the beach; it was deserted. 'This is odd.' She thought, until she noticed that there was an elegant table with matching chairs. On the table were two lit candles, along with their meals. Next to the table, about 3 feet away, was a blanket. Dana looked over at Fox, with a smile. "You didn't have to go through all of this." She said.  
  
"No, I wanted to. It's not every day that I get to meet someone like you." Fox said, returning the smile.  
  
They got out of the limo, and Dana took off her shoes, along with Fox, and went to the table. Fox called over a young man and whispered something into his ear. Dana tried hard to hear what he was saying, but it was impossible with the waves splashing about in the background. Then the man nodded and soon enough, Dana heard a soft ballad playing. She looked at Fox, and he smiled, and though not trying to, she smiled back.  
  
"I hope you like spaghetti." Fox said looking up at her as they began to eat.  
  
"It's my favorite." Dana said, and then took a bite.  
  
"I bet you have dates like this all the time." Fox said.  
  
"No, actually, I haven't had a date in a while. Studying medicine doesn't really give you enough free time." Dana replied.  
  
"I know what you mean. The FBI training took up most of my week, so there was barley any alone time to myself, let alone enough time to find someone." He replied taking a bite of his pasta.  
  
"So, I never really asked you, but how old are you?" Dana asked.  
  
"I am 25." Fox replied. Dana smiled and they continued their dinner.  
  
25 minutes later, they were finished their dinners and were stuffed. The music was still playing, and Fox stood up and walked to her side of the table. "May I have this dance?" He asked gentlemen like. He held out his hand to Dana, and she accepted. Dana wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked in her eyes, big, blue, sparkling eyes, that he got lost in. She smiled at him, and then rested her head on his chest, which snapped him out of his trance.  
  
"You having fun?" Fox asked.  
  
"Mmhmm." Dana said as they continued dancing.  
  
A cold breeze started flowing through the already somewhat chilly air as they danced. Dana started to shiver a little bit, and they stopped dancing.  
  
"You cold?" Fox asked.  
  
"Just a little chilly." Dana replied, her jaw chattering a mile a minute.  
  
Fox laughed and nodded. "It's about time we get back anyway." He said wrapping his spring jacket around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." She said and they walked back to the car.  
  
10 minutes later, they arrived at Dana's door.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight." Dana said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, me too. If you don't have anything planned tomorrow, would you like to accompany me for a party tomorrow?" Fox asked.  
  
"What kind of party is it?" Dana replied.  
  
"It's Danny and his wife's one year anniversary tomorrow and I am throwing them a party." He replied.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet. Sure, I would love to go with you." Dana said. "What time would you like for me to be ready by?"  
  
"It starts at 12:30 tomorrow, so lets say 12:00?"  
  
"Ok. I will see you tomorrow at 12:00." Dana said, but looked into his eyes and seemed to be trapped in them. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a short but sweet kiss that blew them away. They pulled apart and Dana blushed.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Fox said.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Dana said, still being enveloped in his eyes. She smiled as he turned around and walked to the elevator. She unlocked the door and walked into the room to find Katie and Stacy about to scream with giddiness.  
  
"We saw all of it!!!" Katie exclaimed. When she couldn't hold it in anymore, she and Stacy jumped up and down screaming.  
  
"I can't take you two anywhere." Dana said, but then joined them. 


End file.
